Minor Arcana
by FuriousKittenLove
Summary: Clementine Sweet has a stupid name and a bottomless heart. Morna Smith has a common name and so much hunger. Mei X has no name and too many ghosts. Kala has a simple name and no shame. They're Best Friends trying to navigate a huge and hostile world without losing any major organs. They're not very good at it. But there's a lot of cute boys, so it's not all bad.
1. Chapter 1:Cliffhangers Are So Overrated

Here's this thing that's been eating away at my creative juices for months. It's got magic and journeys to other worlds and long ass sciency explanations and four besties just trying to make it. It'll take a while to get the proverbial ball rolling, and I hope you stick around for it.  
==============================================================

"What the hell are we doin' here? I thought this was an emergency!" Metal Bat huffed, slamming his fist onto the sensitive digital surface of the table. It's dim glow stuttered a little, and Tatsumaki made a half mad, half disgusted face.

''Metal Bat! Stop being so childish!''

''I don't wanna hear that from _you_!'' he retorted sharply.

Tatsumaki looked perfectly enraged, and would probably have proceeded to gut Metal Bat had Shiichi not intervened.

''Please, heroes! I've invited you here for a good reason. As you must all be well aware, we've been lacking in man-power. New monsters are popping up everyday and we simply do not have the numbers to deal with them.''

There were small sounds of assent, but also disgruntled ones; after all, whether it be a demon or a god, each hero thought themselves more than capable of dealing with it solo.

''After much negotiation with the American government, who is suffering comparably less than Japan, they have agreed to lend us their heroes. Or, to be exact, one.''

''How can a single hero help better the situation in Japan?'' Zombieman interjected.

Shiichi allowed himself a self satisfied smirk.

''I've seen videos of her in action. I've no doubt she is exactly what we need. She went into early retirement after an incident that resulted in the destruction of a town, but she has agreed to continue her work in Japan.''

''Hmpth! Sounds to me like she's running away!" Tatsumaki said.

"I assure you, Miss Sweet would have a very difficult time running away in her current condition."

The voice was lovely and even and female, and came from the doorway. In stepped a professional looking woman, suited up and looking polished, holding a clipboard and looking at her watch.

"Hello. My name is not important, and you won't see me again after this day." She said, in the exact tone she'd used before, smiling perfectly.

There was an uneasy silence in the room, and all the s-stars that had bothered to turn up that meeting stared at her warily.

She turned her head and upper body, quick and smooth, to face the doorway.

"Bring her in!"  
============================================

I love me a fucking cliff hanger. Tune in next time to see Clementine Sweet's desecrated corpse. I kid, I kid...maybe.


	2. Chapter 2:Sweet's Coffin

Two clever men in lab coats wheeled in a rectangular, purplish black box. It was wet looking, and throbbed like it was taking in shallow, slow breaths. There were a variety of buttons all along it's side in strange organic shapes and harsh oranges and blues. It's lid was see through in a murky way. It was full of strange liquid, and in it lay what was left of Clementine Sweet. She was missing her left arm and leg, had half a face, and was covered in deep cuts. Chunks of her were missing, and there was a dark velvet red hole where her stomach used to be. She looked a dead thing, and it was like a miracle every time her chest rose. Bubbles came out of her mouth every so often.

Shiichi was red with anger.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"This," the lady said, voice and smile still the same, "is your saviour." The smile on her face took on a diamond bright clarity, like she'd never seen something so good as the look on Shiichi's face.

Shiichi was struggling not to shout. "We paid the American Government close to a million for the right to use her. How will we survive the year without help?!" His hair was a mess and there was a little bit of spit in the corners of his mouth.

The lady leaned in close, a wild light in her eyes, her smile wide to show her perfect white teeth.

"Fix her." She breathed out lowly.

Child Emperor had been ignoring the exchange between Shiichi and the mad Government representative. Instead, he watched Sweet's coffin with a bemused expression. It almost looked alive, and was clearly some sort of life support. A system advanced enough to keep someone in _that_ condition alive must have some sort of repairing mechanism as well. He got up, walked over to the thing and started pressing buttons.  
======================================================

Someone left a review that nearly hit the nail on the head about a future oc being not very impressed by Saitama lmao am I rrly that predictable


	3. Chapter 3: It's A Cold World, Sweet

Hey guys! I just wanted to get a new chap out while I figure out the exact direction this story is going. Any ideas you might have are totally welcome. Next chap will probably be longer. Constructive criticism is appreciated and ALWAYS taken into account. I take my writing seriously :)  
_

A slow, whirring click-click sound began to fill the room, and it's occupants watched in silence as Child Emperor worked. He had a pinched, concentrated face. He tapped away at the buttons with incredible speed.

"How do you know what to press? What are you even _doing?_ " Shiichi asked, clearly frustrated.

" _Quiet_ while the boy works his wonders, little man." The Government Representative whispered, staring at Child Emperor with wide eyes and the barest hint of a smile.

All of a sudden, he stopped.

"I've done all I can. The technology here is similar to the stuff I've been studying from a crash landed ship, but my understanding of it is rudimentary at best." He looked over at the Government Representative, with narrowed, curious eyes. "Where did you even _find_ this?"

"It was sitting in storage for like, forty years." She answered with a shrug. "ANYWAY, what did you do with her? Have you-"

She was cut off by a loud bang, followed immediately by a wet crack. Everyone was instantly on high alert. The sound had originated from Sweet's coffin. She was awake, and hitting at the casing with growing fever.

"Open it, Child Emperor!" Zombie man urgently implored.

Another loud crack, and muffled, gurgled screaming.

Through the coffin's milky glass front, Sweet's body could be seen slowly growing bone and muscle and skin where there used to be none. Her face was back, and it was twisted in pain, her eyes squeezed shut. She used her good hand to lash out at her prison, over and over. The heroes watched in various degrees of strained silence; to be so helpless! Unable to comprehend or stop her pained wailing!

With a huge, final snap, the uppermost part of her prison broke open. The glass like material shattered and spread across the floor, millions of small murky mirrors.

Sweet stared out at this new, foreign place, gingerly sitting up. She watched, dreamlike, as new brown skin grew over the muscle and fat of her left arm. The last thing she remembered was-

She was suddenly bent over, leaning her head in her hands, palms digging into her eyes, sobbing. Great big heaving sobs, sounding like they came from the innermost part of her. She could barely breathe. Every word she tried to speak came out garbled and clunky.

The Government Representative smiled.

"Hello, Miss Sweet. How are you? I was only shortly briefed in what to do in the unlikely case you actually woke up, so I hope you don't mind if I wing it." She said, calm and even.

Sweet continued to cry.  
_

The mad Government Representative was meant to be a one time only character but now I like her so expect more of her mockery


End file.
